1. Field of the Inventions
The present application relates generally to mounting structures for slide assemblies or other movable or stationary trays, compartments or members. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toolless mount bracket for a slide assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide assemblies are often used to support a computer server within an enclosure or rack. The slide assembly permits the server to be extended from the rack to promote access to the server for maintenance, replacement or the like. The server enclosure or rack typically includes a vertical support rails at each corner. A pair of slide assemblies are mounted to the vertical support rails on opposing sides of the enclosure. The pair of slide assemblies movably support opposing sides of a computer server.
The vertical support rails of the server rack typically include a plurality of openings, or mounting holes, spaced along the height of the support rail, which permit the slide assemblies to be coupled to the vertical support rails at any of a number of possible locations. Typically, a bracket will be connected to each end of the slide assembly and act as an interface between the slide assembly and the vertical support rails of the rack. However, multiple standards of the mounting holes of the vertical supports are currently in use. Accordingly, the appropriate brackets must be selected for use with a specific server enclosure or rack. Such a situation is troublesome for manufacturers or suppliers of slide assemblies because a number of brackets must be kept on hand and provided for any particular order. As a result, manufacturing or inventory costs are increased, and the possibility exists of providing the wrong brackets for a particular order.